


The Thrill of Never Getting Caught

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mafia AU, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dipper felt invincible, unstoppable.And incredibly turned on.Fuck, was he really getting off on this? On this adrenaline rush? On the feeling like he could have anything he wanted and do as he pleased, because he knew now that he could get away with it?Why, yes actually. Yes he was.





	The Thrill of Never Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaoruSabine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoruSabine/gifts).



> this is for Kao, whomst i love and support, and goes right along with her Mafia AU comic!

Well, it was done. Dipper’s part of the job was done and over with. The target was eliminated, and Dip was still in this dumb outfit. Thankfully, he’d managed to get nothing _on_ his outfit, lest he give away his position - and maybe even Bill’s - entirely. But Dip had all the bases covered, and after a quick glance in the bathroom mirror, an adjustment to the wig, a brief glance over the makeup, and he looked like the poster boy for the calm after a storm.

 

Except there was a hell of a storm on the inside.

 

He’d done it. He’d _really_ done it. He just… killed a man. And there was an absolute _burst_ of adrenaline running through him. He felt like he could do anything, anything he wanted and absolutely get away with it. In a way, really, he just kind of did. He just _killed_ a man, for Christ’s sake! Dipper felt invincible, unstoppable.

 

And incredibly turned on.

 

Fuck, was he really getting off on this? On this adrenaline rush? On the feeling like he could have anything he wanted and do as he pleased, because he knew now that he could get away with it?

 

Why, yes actually. Yes he was.

 

Dipper peeked his head out of the room, double checking that there was no one around, no one to find him in the act, and with the coast clear, Dipper exited the room and made his way back to the gala room. The gun was disposed of in the room, a clean getaway, the only bit of evidence that wouldn’t be there when the crime was found. He was assured of that as he passed a couple of Bill’s men in the hall, giving them a nod that they knowingly returned, and not a word needed to be spoken as he made his way back to the gala hall. He walked with the new confidence, adrenaline fueling his system, boosting up his swagger and overflowing with newfound confidence in who he was in this world. He could do what he wanted, _get_ what he wanted, at least that’s what he was telling himself. It was certainly time to put that theory to the test, wasn’t it?

 

Upon entering the gala room, Dipper’s eyes were immediately searching for Bill, for the crime master himself, and he really wasn’t too hard to spot. He was tall, taller than most here, and his hair is the kind of blond that’s hard to miss, even in a crowd like this. He’s tailored to the nines, better than half the occupying mass here, and it’s not hard to differentiate him from the rest of the crowd. Once Cipher caught sight of Dipper, the latter gave him a nod; the job was finished, and his men were taking care of the rest. Bill nodded back in return, sipping at the fancy but honestly downright awful champaign.

 

Dipper made his way over to him smoothly, adrenaline from the kill still scorching in his system. He could do this. He had this. This one exact moment was his, and he was going to get away with it, no traces or tracks, nothing left behind, a clean getaway.

 

Dipper’s hand sidled up on Bill’s hip, just around his hip bone. Not a real extravagant touch, nothing that anyone but Bill would take notice to, but once it was there, the two of them knew what it meant. “Bill,” Dipper breathed, glancing up at the man with half-lidded eyes. He could still feel it; the rush, the power. He got another dose when Bill looked at him, at the raised brows and handsome fucking face and god Dipper had all the power in the _world_ right now and Bill knew it.

 

And Bill can’t deny power.

 

With a wide grip spreading across his lips Bill was leading Dipper towards an empty room, somewhere close but far enough away to keep out wandering eyes. Dipper had won, again. He’d gotten away with stealing Bill off, taking him away from the public eye and bringing him somewhere where only Dipper can see him, only Dipper can have him.

 

And where Bill can have him. Right up against the door apparently, because soon enough Dipper’s back was slammed against the wood and Bill had his lips on Dipper’s and it felt so fantastic that Dipper wonders why they haven’t done this before. There’s the thrill of the kill, the rush from being so close to a crowd, somewhere where anyone can find them, the high from having Bill all to himself.

 

“My my, this is a surprise, Pine Tree,” Bill cooed to him, but Dipper wasn’t having any of it. Not a single bit.

 

“Shut up.” Then Dipper was pulling Bill back against his mouth, and Bill’s knee was sliding between Dipper’s legs, thigh resting against the bulge in his underwear, nudging against it, making Dipper squirm and gasp. “Bill, fuck-“

 

“I’ll get there, I want you to squirm for me first.” And squirm Dipper did, right against the door, right against Bill’s knee, the friction so fucking delicious and he couldn’t get enough. Except Bill decided that he could get enough, and his knee paused in its grinding, making Dipper whine before there was a hand slipping into his underwear, pulling it down his legs, and something cold is pressing against his entrance.

 

It’s a relief when Bill’s finger presses in, and the man wastes no time that they don’t have to start fucking Dipper on his fingers. One turns to two, two to three, and then Dipper is a hot and high mess because the adrenaline is burning in his system and all he can taste is Bill and the shitty champaign but he’s all that matters in that one exact moment, and Bill knew it.

 

“Bill, c’mon-” Dipper whined softly, looking up at the blond man, and the smirk his gaze was met with was something he would’ve tried to smack off any other day. But Dipper was desperate; he wanted to keep his high, feel another rush, take in what can only be done behind closed doors at stupid gala parties where anyone could walk in but they were dumb enough to do it anyway. Bill’s hands slide up Dipper’s thighs while he brings them into a kiss, one that involves nibbled lips and soothing tongues, with Bill lifting Dipper up by his thighs and pressing him up against the door and then Bill’s cock is out and god it’s there, it’s right _there_ and Dipper is starting to feel that rush again. He was on top of the world.

 

Well, okay. So he’s got his back against the door of a spare bedroom with his legs wrapped around Bill’s waist, but it may as well be the top of the world at this point.

 

Dipper gasped as Bill pushed into him, making his hold around Bill’s shoulders tighten, and there’s so little time that they can spare that Bill starts thrusting almost immediately. Short, shallow thrusts, something to get Dipper acclimated, but once Dipper’s whimpers and gasps turned into low moans and rocks of his hips, Bill was moving faster, harder, Dipper’s back hitting the door repeatedly and he was pretty sure there were going to be bruises there later but right now he just didn’t care. This was what he wanted. This was the rush he had, this was the thrill he craved and he didn’t know how badly he really needed it until Bill got his hands on him.

 

“Bill, Bill, _fuck_ -” Dipper gasped, head leaning back against the door as Bill fucked into him hard, Bill’s hand coming up to brace against the door, using his free hand and relying on Dipper’s legs around his waist to keep him up. God he hoped that no one walked by. He didn’t feel like getting caught like this, with Bill taking fistfuls of Dipper’s dress and hiking it up so they could fuck proper, watching his cock disappear inside Dipper’s heat.

 

“Yeah? You like that, Pine Tree?” Bill hummed, knowing fully well what the answer was but wanting to hear it from him anyway. “You like it like this, letting me fuck you when anyone can walk in? Walk in on you taking my cock so nice, looking so pretty for me in this dress? You like that?”

 

“Fuck, yeah, I-I do, love it- _mmn_ \- so much…”

 

“Say my name.” A hard thrust, one that made him see stars.

 

“B-Bill…”

 

“Again.” Harder still, same spot, so many stars.

 

“Bill!”

 

A hand curls around his cock, hard strokes jerking him off in tune with Bill’s thrusts, and the edge is so close, too close, he doesn’t want to fall over the edge but Bill is making it so tantalizing and the friction is so delicious he can’t help but feel the coil of his in his gut tightening. He was close, so close, _too close_ -

 

“ _Again_.”

 

“ _Bill_!”

 

And then Dipper’s orgasm hit him harder than he imagined it could, and he was cumming over Bill’s hand while the other fucked him through it. This was the rush he wanted so badly, this was what he craved and it tasted so much better than he ever thought it would, or maybe that’s Bill’s tongue pushing into his mouth, kissing him so hard and deep while Bill continued on staggered thrusts until he himself was reaching his release, filling Dipper up with warmth and _Christ_ was a feeling that was. It made him shiver, panting heavily as the pleasure turned to overstimulation, and the thrusts slowed down to no movement at all.

 

The two of them panted heavily as they pulled away, cheeks flushed, eyes hooded, perfect pictures of a post-fuck haze. It was everything Dipper could’ve wanted. “Fuck,” he panted, earning a breathless laugh from Bill in return. Not a word was said, just a collective comedown from their respectful highs, until Bill was pulling out of Dipper’s entrance and god, that’s the messiest he’s ever felt. Dipper shivered in Bill’s arms, and the blond planted kisses over his cheeks.

  
“We should get that cleaned up,” Bill said, glancing down at the mess he’d made of the cute little thing in front of him.

 

“Probably,” Dipper agreed.

 

“You should also wear this get up again.” There it was, that dumb smirk.

 

“Not a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, come find me @murderbreak-official!


End file.
